


Sleeping At Last

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, l'manburg, sbi, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: "Do you regret it?"-Or in which Phil searches for his brothers after an explosion in L'Manburg
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	Sleeping At Last

Grey smoke clouded the skies when he first joined. He held his breath, searching for any signs of life. His eyes stung as he continued searching through the ash, looking for any signs of his family remaining. 

The last message he received was from Tommy 30 minutes ago. It was a voice recording. 

_"Phil, please, if you can hear this Wilburs gone mad, please Phil please come to Man-"_

The rest of the recording was cut off. He could see why. Wilbur was the one to set off the explosion. 

He felt around, for anyone. Anyone at all. 

His prayers were answered as he saw a faint outline of a body lying on the ground.

The boy, covered in soot had a face he recognized. Tommy. He reached out to hold his hand, pausing when his fingers touched his brothers cool skin. His blood ran cold as he searched for a pulse, yet he found nothing.

The youngest of the Pandel brothers was dead. 

And Wilbur had killed him. 

Phil brushed the hair covering his eyes, looking at Tommy's dull blue eyes that were once filled with so much life. He whispered silent praises that the boy would never hear, his voice trembling, threatening to crack if he spoke even a slight bit louder. 

Silent tears streaked his cheeks as he gently picked the younger boy up as if he'd crumble with the slightest movement. 

He shook with each step, reaching a small clearing in a half-burnt forest, laying the boy down on the grass. He brushed the hair that had fallen back onto Tommy's face as a pained smile made his way onto his face, the last of his tears being wiped away by his sleeves. 

He'd come back for him, a proper burial awaiting the youngest brother. Though he'd stay with him for just a bit longer.

He sat next to Tommy for what seemed like hours. Rain had started to pour heavily, hearing the loud booms of thunder. Phil sighed and pulled himself onto his feet, a look of slight determination settling in. He'd find his brothers. And they'd be okay. 

Or that's what he hoped. 

He walked through the charred forest, seemingly unbothered by the rain which drenched his clothes. There were far more important things to worry about. 

He dug through the rubble, clawing at everything he could find, for a sign of his brothers being alive and well. 

A quiet, soft melody pulled him out of his trance. 

Phil followed the melody to its owner and found a person with a beanie and a coat holding another person in their arms. He was able to catch the lyrics of the melody the person in the beanie had sang. 

_"My L'Manburg, My L'Manburg._

_My L'Manburg, My L'Manburg."_

Phil recognized the voice. It was Wilburs. 

Broken sobs racked through Wilburs body as his shoulders shook. He wailed, holding the person closer. Phil caught a glimpse of the his hair. Pink. Like Techno. But he could only stare in shock as newfound tears rolled down his face. 

The warrior of the Pandel brothers was dead. 

All because of the man standing in front of him. 

He cautiously walked towards Wilbur, wiping his tears with as he placed a shoulder on Wilburs shoulder. 

_"Do you regret it?"_

The brother tensed, whipping his head around to look at the other. Their eyes widened as they saw him. Phil looked Wilbur in his eyes searching for an answer. The younger could only open and close their mouth, thinking of something to say, though they fell short, a few more tears falling down Wilburs face. 

Though that said it all for Phil. Wilbur had regretted it deeply. 

They stared at each other, before Wilbur nodded slightly and looked away. Phil could feel the guilt eating up inside him. 

He reached out a hand towards Wilbur. 

Wilbur reached out to hold Phil's, hesitating for a moment before he took it. 

The eldest brother smiled kindly at the younger. 

He picked Techno up just as he'd done with Tommy, picking up his crown, and placing it on Technos head. The walk to the area Phil had left Tommy was a quiet one, though pleasant. The rain had come to a light drizzle as he laid Techno down next to Tommy. 

Phil placed a hand on Wilburs shoulder, as the taller leaned on his shoulder. 

Healing took time. They both knew that. The two brothers had suffered a great loss, one neither of the two would ever forget. The bonds which held them together only grew tighter that day. But maybe, just maybe, one day things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh i wrote this after watching Wilburs stream today :D 
> 
> Uhhhh fantasy AU Wilbur centric may or may not be coming out soon idk
> 
> Also this is purely my writing aka no cherry L


End file.
